


Lustful Appearance

by banshee_swain



Series: Runaway from Earth AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Partial Nudity, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, So yeah, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, ahhh, but he's in a meeting, k m fucking s, lance is horny af, lotor likes it, thigh fucking, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance wants to let everyone know at the meeting that Lotor owns him.-Runaway from Earth AU:Lotor's army comes to Earth. Lance falls in love with Lotor, he drops everything to be with him. So he runs-away to be with him.





	Lustful Appearance

It was unlike Lotor to be doing this, but he cannot deny Lance's beauty or wishes. He  _knows_ that he has to keep up with princely image. Though Lotor can be a huge sleaze from time to time. It's only natural for this event to happen.

During the meeting, Lance sat upon Lotor's lap in such a obscene way. His clothing was loose, and it was barely clinging onto him. Lance's chest was nearly fully exposed. His skirt part however was a different story. There was a slit. So when he say crossed legged, the skirt would be pulled up. It would show off his soft thighs. Meanwhile with his straps, there were not on his shoulders. They were near his elbow, and it's barely covering him. His buds are about to be exposed in front of the most important people. None of the people seemed too impress. Though Lotor's generals had to keep their mouth shut. If they speak out in front of Lance, they'll get a punishment.

Lance leaned on the table, placing his elbows down firmly for him to look around. His straps were lowering, some of the Galra there could see down his shirt. How obscene is that? But Lotor didn't mind, he just let this happen. Lotor was too occupied with the meeting, and Lance's soft skin. Lotor kept on rubbing his back. He trace his fingers down his spine then claw at it. Lance's face became more and more slushes with redness. He knew Lotor was into this, but to be doing this in front of people is a different story. Lotor grabbed Lance's shoulders, he made him rest on him. Lance fully accepted, he just sunk into his chest. Planting his back there, so he could let the whole room know about their promiscuous ways.

Lance turned his head to place a soft kiss on his lips. Lotor kissed back, though he pulled away. He fixed Lance's straps and kissed his neck. He bit down and looked up. Lotor continued to pay attention to the meeting. Lance didn't come to this to watch old men complain, he came to mess around. The Ezor quickly caught onto Lance's ways. But she kept her mouth shut. She turned away her head, that's when Lance knew that she knows. Lance's face had a sudden change. He smirked and uncrossed his legs. He grabbed one of Lotor's hands. He tried to be subtle about this but yet again, Lance wanted everyone to know.

Lotor smirked, he knew what Lance was up to. So when he finally got to his thigh, he latched on. He squeezed and lightly smacked it, Lance's face went darker. His eyes continued to look at the important faces,  _nothing._ Lance fully spread his legs out. Lotor took the chance, he used both of his hands to stimulate him. Lotor had one hand on Lance's fully hard dick. The other? That hand was finger fucking Lance. Lotor continued to give him hard strokes, he added another digit.

Lance let out a breathless sigh, his eyes continued to move around. Lotor's generals caught on, they tried to avoid eye contact. Acxa's face was heating up just a tad bit though. Lance's curl up to a smirk. Lotor continued to work his magic, he didn't want Lance to focus on them, he wanted Lance to focus on Lotor. He gave a hard tug, he even sunk his fangs into his shoulder. Lance jumped and gave a very small whine.

Narti perked up, hearing this made her want to cover her ears. Yet again the meeting is very important.

Lance then brought Lotor's face to his. He placed a kiss on his lips, Lotor kissed back, another finger wiggled in him. Lance jumped and let out a soft sharp moan, Lotor took the advantage to stick his tongue in his mouth. Lance submitted to Lotor's ways, but he felt all eyes on him. He loved it, how everyone in the room is getting distracted from their ways. Lotor bit down on Lance's lower lip, he then gave one more hard jerk. Lotor made Lance cum all over the under side of the table. His face flushed as Lotor leaned into his ear.

"Good boy." A chuckle almost escaped his lips.

Lotor then pulled his hands away.  _Is that it?_  Lance now, with a confused look, made it clear that he wanted most. He grind down onto his bulge. He also made the attempt to paw at it. Lotor however caught on, he moved his hands away and halted his hips. Lance pursed his lips out, he looks cute when he's pouting, but Lotor had to control himself. Without any trace of sexual feelings, he started to let the others know about his intake.

Lance rolled his eyes, this is not what he wanted. He wanted Lotor to fuck him in front of these people. So Lance took the reins. He got out Lotor's half hard cock. He pressed the tip of dick with his thumb. Pre-cum drizzled from it. Lance smiled and closed his legs on it. Lance's idea was to create the feeling of his ass, but with a more simpler touch. He just played with his cock in his thighs. Lance did his best not to make noises, but it just felt too good. His thighs were sensitive and he just wanted to mess around. Lance rubbed his cock with his legs. He created this with rubbing his thighs together. But since there's a huge cock, he just continued to rub. Lance bit his bottom lip, his straps continued to slide down. Lotor still spoke but with hesitation from time to time. He loved it when Lance acted like this.

"Voltron... It's a nuisance honestly." Lotor's voice, it was so hot when it was in a commanding tone.

Lance jumped slightly, he began to bounce, god he just wanted that huge dick in him. Lance looked back at Lotor, he didn't seem fazed yet again, he's great at acting like nothing is happening. He believes that people can be easily manipulated with voices and looks. So Lance was not breaking him hard enough. Lance continued to bounce, but he started play with the tip of his cock. He squeezed around the head every time his thighs reached there. If they weren't there, Lance would just continued to fondle with his dick.

Lanced whined lightly, his face flushed as Lotor toyed with his body. Lotor ran his fingers down his thigh and squeezed. It left a deep pink handprint. Lance leaned slightly down, his back became exposed. His spine was visible, Lance continued to bounce his thighs. Even more whines continued to escape his lips, he felt the pre-cum coat his thighs.  _God_  he needed his cock to fuck him hard. Lance let his straps continue to fall. His buds became exposed. Lance almost gave a half smile to all of the people there. Lotor smirked, he loved this too much, but he knew he was going to get an earful from Haggar. Someone will tell the old witch about Lotor's whore acting like this in front of them. Lotor smirked at thought, being told off, then punishing his darling after.

Lance nearly moaned, he felt Lotor's thick seed coat his pretty thighs. He looked down and lifted up his skirt. The underside of it was a mess, he blushed and looked away from it, though Lotor looked down. He chuckled, then placed the skirt down. 

He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Prepare yourself for me, use those pretty little fingers of your's."

Lotor's voice was so stern, Lance gasped and looked away. He coated his fingers with a thick layer of his salvia. He placed his three fingers in at once. Lance whined lightly and carefully finger fucked himself.

Lotor leaned on one of his hands, "Indeed, I do hear your point, however we already  _tried_ that. Those ways are not enough. Voltron always finds a way to get through us. That's why we got rid of people like you with your thought process."

Lance was going to cum, he loved the way Lotor talked. He just needed more of his stern talking to him.

"Maybe you should control your whore." Mumbled a member.

Lotor's eyebrow perked up, "Excuse me?"

The member looked away and coughed, "I just agree with you, Prince Lotor."

He hissed, "You have no right to say that about him." He made Lance look up at him, "He has done nothing wrong. Isn't that correct, Darling?"

Lotor eased Lance's fingers out, he grabbed him by the wrists.

The male nodded, "Of course."

Lotor's head was rubbing against his hole, "See, he's my very beautiful Darling, the best. He would  _never_  misbehave."

His head went in him, his length continued to travel through him as Lance spoke, "Y-yes, I do agree..." Lance's face darkened.

Lotor placed a rewarding kiss on his lips, Lance kissed back and he sunk down on the rest of his cock. Lotor began to buck up and fuck him hard. Lance pulled away and leaned on him. He tried to lift his arms, but Lotor kept them down. Lotor wanted to let know that he  _owns_ him. Lance's tongue became still, no moaning in front of them. He couldn't go that far.

"Right..." One member said.

"The meeting, Prince Lotor." Acxa spoke.

Lotor nodded, the conversation continued. Lance's mind became all fuzzy. The speaking was just mumbled to him now. He couldn't hear anything, the only thing he thought about was Lotor's cock. He loved every curve and spot on the dick. Lance's face continued to get darker and darker.  _A good whore he was, a very good one._ Lance hummed, he just wanted to be good.

Soon Lance started to ride Lotor. Some gasps escaped from his lips. A smirk formed on his lips, Lotor let him do this. He relaxed but still held tight on his wrists. If Lance's wrists bruise he'll love seeing them. He just wants to be marked up by him. Prince Lotor marking up his very good boy, that's all he had on his mind. Lance came all over himself, his thighs to be exact. Lance wanted to make a huge mess. But what if someone stares?

Neither of them cared anymore, if they stare, they'll know. They'll know that Lotor is just being good to his whore. Lance bounced harder, more hums of pleasure came from his lips. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes where about to cross.  _This cock was everything he wanted_. He lived on this feeling, he squeezed around it and bounced harder. The harder he went, more noises came from Lotor's lips. But he finally released his seed in him. It filled up Lance very nicely. Lance whined and as his hands shook. However he calmed down and collapsed on Lotor's chest. He rested there, panting. 

"Good whore, you're very good." Lotor's whispers traced against his skin, leaving goosebumps instead of love marks.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I made any errors! thanks for reading this!


End file.
